pawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Exploration (old)
Exploration is one of the primary elements of Pawn. It's up to the players to uncover the board spaces at their own pace and uncover the resources, monsters, and structures located within. Many are wild, though some have been already-established NPC civilizations. Movement Moving between zones can be achieved by simply declaring as much in a post and rolling a 20-sided die. At the moment, every player has a single movement roll per update. The number of spaces the player moves is determined by the following table: Note that movement can only stop short on a roll of twenty; otherwise, the player must move the number of spaces dictated. The player may choose to move to any adjacent spaces, though they are prohibited from moving diagnally. They are permitted, however, to not move and try again with another 20-sided. Borderzones Any space that potentially exists adjacent to another but is not actually revealed on the map is a Borderzone. These represent spaces yet uncovered. Once a player enters a Borderzone, they must wait until the next update before they can return from or move beyond the zone. Come the next day, the area's basic information will be posted and the space will be added to the map. Exploring a Zone For a space to reveal its secrets, a player must explore it. Exploration reveals resources that players can use in crafting, and can potentially reveal monsters or structures of note. The primary goal in making a good search is maintaining a good search number and generating Discovery Points. The player's search number starts at zero when they enter a zone. To explore, state as much and roll a die alongside your post. The die is of the player's choosing, and can be as small as a 4-sided or as large as a 20-sided, in any quantity up to the technical maximum. The result of the roll depends on the area's unique Exploration Table. 'Discovery Points' Whenever dictated by a result from the table, the player gains Discovery Points for the zone. These are spent as the player wishes; they may allocate as many as they wish up to their current balance to search, whether they're looking for something specific or just exploring the zone in general. The results of spending points are dictated by the characteristics of that particular zone, but are otherwise capricious and subject to the whims of the Game Master. 'Getting Lost' The target range for a player's search number is 0 to 20. If, after any result, the search number rises or falls outside of this range, the player becomes Lost. When a player is Lost they are prohibited from taking any action for a period of real time as determined by how high or low the search number is. If the search number rises above 20, the player is lost for (Search number - 20) x 10 minutes. If the search number falls below 0, the player is lost for (current Search number, positive) hours. A player may save another from the effects of being lost by spending Discovery Points equal to the amount that player is over/under the search range. In general, rising above the search range is inconvenient, but falling below it can be downright punishing. Building up the search number with smaller die types is advised before rolling larger. Some zones may invert or subvert the above rules, in which case it will be noted in the zone information. Resources Spending Discovery Points can sometimes reveal a gathering point for a Resource. Resources are tangible components vital to crafting and trade. Unless otherwise stated, resources do not require any special tools to harvest; such is the power of the pawn. That means a player can scoop units of liquid into their inventory without a care. There are Primary and Secondary resources, as well as Trinkets. 'Primary' A primary resource serves as the base material for a crafting attempt. It contributes the most to the finished product's properties. Primary resources include things such as steel, stone, and lumber. To harvest a discovered primary, post to collect one unit. They may be collected a single unit per post. 'Secondary' A secondary resource can suppliment and strengthen the result of a crafting attempt. They are often used to adjust the parameters of a crafted object. Secondaries must be found in batches. To harvest from a discovered batch, roll one 100-sided die. The units remaining in a batch deplete by 1 every time an attempt is made, but the player only gains a unit upon rolling a number lower than the amount remaining. 'Trinkets' Trinkets are small items of note, and are always found one at a time. In regards to crafting, trinkets can serve to put the finishing touches on a piece, making it unique and potentially altering the parameters of the crafted object. In addition to finding them by spending Discovery Points, they can sometimes be found by defeating monsters. Trinkets might include a wolf's tooth or a bird's feather.